A rangefinder having a display, having an operator control element, having a distance measuring apparatus and having a computation apparatus that is provided for the purpose of initiating a measurement by the distance measuring apparatus when the operator control element is operated has already been proposed. The rangefinder has a further operator control element for switching on and off.